


Marvel Halloween Oneshots

by bellamouse16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Oneshot, Slight Smut, Tony Stark's Daughter, onshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Just some Halloween themed oneshots with the Avengers.  All of the original characters (Kali, Ellie, Anna, Katherine, and more to come) are from my other Marvel fanficions.  You do not have to read them to understand these oneshots.  Happy Halloween!





	1. Peter Parker x Ellie Stark

“Alright, how’s this one?” Ellie asked as she held up a costume of a slutty female Captain America.

“Oh, hell yes!” Wade said as she started laughing and hung the costume back up.

_“She’d look smoking in that.”_

**_“But Kali would kill us… oh god but if she wore it…”_ **

Ellie ignored Wade’s commentary as she looked at more costumes.  She just wanted to find the best costume that would drive Peter crazy without totally killing her father.  She was just about to give up when she wandered back towards the super hero costumes and saw one that immediately pulled her in.  She giggled as she held out a skimpy Spiderman costume.

“This is it.”

Wade started laughing as he imagined Spidey’s reaction.

“You’re gonna kill Petey.”

Ellie playfully nudged him with her hip.

“Oh shut it.”

She paid as Wade continued talking and laughing at how Peter wasn’t going to last long once he saw her.

 

\-----------

 

Ellie snuggled up next to Peter as they were watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ at the Tower.

“I went with Wade to pick out a costume for Halloween.”

“As much as I feel like I should mention how much that statement worries me, I should also mention how hectic my night is going to be on Halloween.”

“You can’t come to my dad’s party?” Ellie asked with a pout.

“I can.  No, of course I’ll be there.  I just need to have my suit on hand, and I might be a little late.”

Ellie’s eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“Just wear your suit.  It’s Halloween, no one will know it’s actually you and not just some random dude dressed like our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”

“Huh, alright.”

“Good.”

Ellie leaned over to kiss Peter.  She thought about how he might react when he sees her matching costume as her smirk grew.

Peter pulled away. 

“So do I get to know what you’re dressing up as?” he asked with an innocent smile.

Ellie shook her head.

“Nope.  It’s a surprise.”

 

\-----------

 

Natasha wandered into Ellie's room dressed as a sexy witch.

"What did you want help... whoa.  You look incredible."

Ellie did a twirl to show off the outfit.  The top was a corset and the bottom was a short tulle skirt with tiny red boy shorts underneath. The entire thing was off course Spiderman themed. 

"Thanks Nat.  Could you help me with hair and make-up?"

"Sure."

The two of them set off to pulling Ellie's brown hair into a ponytail with a glittery spider on the elastic band.  Natasha did Ellie's makeup, giving her dark red lips and blue sparkly eyeshadow.  Natasha put on a coat of mascara and then moved away to look at her finished product. 

"Perfect.  You're gonna kill Peter."

Ellie laughed.

"You're a god send Nat.  Alright, let’s go."

Ellie pulled on her pair of black pumps that matched the elastic band in her hair.  The two of them walked down to the party.  They had only been there a few minutes when Tony saw his daughter.  He walked up to her dresses like a pirate.

"Oh god, when you said you were dressing up as Spider-Man, I was thinking more along the lines of fully covered suit.  Not if Spider-Man met a ballerina."

Ellie merely rolled her eyes at her father's comment. 

"C'mon, its Halloween."

"And you say that like that makes a difference," Tony said sarcastically. 

Ellie huffed before staking away. 

"I'm going to look for Peter."

Ellie made her rounds, bumping into some of the other Avengers.  She had nearly cried from laughter and joy when she spotted Wade and Kali dressed like Eric and Ariel.  Wade of course still had his suit on, but over it was a sailor outfit like the one Eric has on at the start of the film.  Kali had changed her hair to look red like Ariel's.  the two of the them were absolutely adorable.  She talked to Bucky and Steve for a bit before going back to searching for Peter.  After a while, Ellie gave up and slumped down on the sofa.  She was watching people h go by when she got a text from Peter to meet her by the balcony.  She walked into the cool fall air to see him just landing on the railing.  Even with the mask on, she could see his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open. 

"Wow.  You look... wow."

Ellie giggled and did another twirl to show off the short skirt that barely covered anything. 

"Do you like it?" she asked with faux innocence. 

Peter walked over to her.

"I love it."

He pulled her into a kiss, his hands roaming down to her ass that was covered in the short spandex boy shorts. 

"Happy Halloween, babe"

"Happy Halloween, Ellie... or should I say Spidergirl?"


	2. Bucky x Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine might be reluctant to dress up for Halloween, but Bucky and Steve wont pass up on a chance to transport her back to the 1940s.

“Do we really need to dress up?” Katherine complained as Bucky and Steve dragged her through the costume store.

“Of course Kathy,” Steve said.

“Yep,” said Bucky.  “You’re not getting out of this one.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Kathy’s shoulders.  She leaned her head against Bucky’s shoulder and sighed.

“You know I never cared much for dressing up.”

Steve laughed as Bucky pulled her close.

“Well I don’t share your sentiments.  I loved seeing you dressed up as a nurse.”

“Buck, I was a nurse,” Katherine deadpanned.

“And the real blood on your outfit made you no less gorgeous,” Bucky joked.

Katherine laughed and slapped Bucky’s arm. 

“You’re horrible.”

They continued looking through costumes when they came up to military costumes that reminded them a bit of the ones Bucky and Steve wore in the 40’s. 

“How about it Buck?”

Steve and Bucky laughed as Bucky started shifting through the outfits.  He held up a nurse costume.

“Only if Kathy wears this one.”

She looked at the two of them with huge grins plastered on their faces and couldn’t help but give into their request.

“Oh, fine.”

 

\-------------

 

  Katherine pulled on the costume, tugging its tight bodice over her head before zipping it up.  There was a ridiculous amount of cleavage and the skirt was practically indecent.

“I sure as hell don’t remember the uniforms being like this,” she muttered to herself.

Katherine was wearing a WWII nurse outfit that was more like a short dress with a tight bodice and an A-line skirt that only went to her mid-thigh.  She had on boots with 4-inch heels while also being quite like army boots.  She paired them with fishnet stockings that went a little past her knees.  She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and then put on some mascara and dark red lipstick.  She heard a knock at her door and quickly went to answer it.  Steve and Bucky were standing at her doorway, but what made Katherine freeze was Bucky’s hair. 

“Buck!  Your hair!?”

Bucky ran a hand through his newly cut hair.

“Yeah, I figured I could cut it… you know, go all in with this outfit,” he said nervously.

“Well, I love it.”

Bucky smiled.

“Thanks doll, but I’ve gotta say you look more stunning than any haircut.”

Steve blushed as he took in your costume. 

“Thanks.  Let’s go.”

Bucky took her hand, looping it through to rest in the crook of his arm.  The three of them made their way to Tony’s Halloween party.  Once they got there, Steve went to go find Sam, leaving Bucky and Katherine alone.

“Well, aren’t you two adorable and straight out of the 40’s,” Natasha teased as she walked over with Tony trailing behind her. 

Natasha was dressed like Poison Ivy and Tony was dressed like Batman. 

“The oldies are matching.  Did you dig those out of your closets?”

Katherine rolled her eyes.

“Sure Tinman,” Bucky responded.

Katherine turned away from Tony to lean into Bucky’s arm that she was still holding.

“You want to go dance?”

“Anything for you, Kathy.”

The two of them went towards the partially crowded dance floor.  Katherine wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck.  He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.  “You know, when I saw you back in the war wearing your nurse uniform, I just wanted to pull you in and kiss you, doll.”

Katherine smirked slightly as she let out a huff of laughter.  Bucky’s hand moved lower past her waits.

“Oh, yeah?  I don’t know Buck.  I don’t remember the outfits looking quite like this.”

Bucky laughed and pulled Katherine closer, if that was even possible. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love this look, but that long skirt and work blouse you wore was just incredible.”

Kathy couldn’t help but blush at his comment.  She looked down at his outfit, taking in the crisp pants and the jacket that was left open to show a dark green collared shirt.  The only thing he didn’t have was the green tie and hat.

“Well, you look just as fit as you did back then too.”

One of Katherine’s hands moved to the base of his neck to play with his newly cut hair.  She placed a quick kiss on his lips before going back to dancing.  The song changed to a slow one after a while and the two of them swayed side to side.  Katherine leaned her head against Bucky’s shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close to him.

“Buck, this feels so…”

“Familiar doll?”

“Yeah,” Katherine sighed against his shoulder.  “I love you Buck.”

“I love you too Kathy.”

“Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween doll,” he said with a chuckle before pressing his lips against hers.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!


	3. Deadpool x Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Kali have a smutty candy filled Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, sorry! I hope you enjoy it.

“Alright, I’m done!” Kali shouted as she went to open the door to leave Wade’s bedroom.

Wade had been lounging on the soaf in his red and black suit with a sexy Little Miss Muffet costume on.  He thought it would be hilarious if he saw Peter.  Kali burst into the room dressed in a sexy Little Red Riding Hood costume.

“Oh my god, you look hotter than a buffet of tacos and chimichangas!” Wade said as his eyes grew wide.

_“What?  No she doesn’t.  Who the hell would think that?”_

**_“Oh god.  She definitely does though.  Damn, the only thing hotter would be eating chimichangas off her.”_ **

Kali giggled as she listened to Wade arguing with himself. 

“Wade, we did that last weekend.”

He shrugged while still looking Kali up and down.  Kali skipped over to Wade and sat straddling his lap, each leg on either side of his spandex clad thighs.  She wrapped her arms around Wade’s neck, one hand lifting up his mask to his nose.  She kissed Wade as his hands slid under her ass.  Kali pulled away but left her wrists crossed behind Wade’s neck. 

“So, what are we gonna do?” she asked with a smirk.

 

\--------------------------

 

Wade and Kali laid sprawled out on his bed, their costumes laying on the floor and dozens of candy wrappers littering the bed.  Kali layed on her stomach with her head on Wade’s chest, both of them totally naked.  After about two hours of trick- or- treating, they made their way back to Wade’s apartment.  After an hour, they ended up naked in his bed, eating candy they had got.  Wade i=unwrapped a Hershey kiss, holding it out for Kali to eat.  She wrapped her lips around Wade’s fingers, sucking on them as she ate the candy.  The two of them let out a moan and Wade shifted under her.  He smiled with his gummy vampire teeth in. 

“Happy Halloween,” he struggled to say with the fangs in.

Kali got up and went to straddle Wade’s waist, grinding down as he moaned loudly.  She giggled softly and leaned down to kiss him.  While she was kissing him, she managed to use her tongue to get the gummy teeth into her own mouth.  She pulled away and smiled down at Wade with the fangs now in her mouth.

“Happy Halloween Wade.”


	4. Tony Stark x Anna Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has nothing to wear, but Tony wont let that be what stops her from coming to his Halloween party.

Anna fluttered about the Tower trying to hang up Halloween decorations.  Tony had apparently been too busy to hire anyone to do this, so he had sent Anna around the building with armfuls f decorations.  Anna climbed up a ladder and stretched p to hand the last of the range and black streamers.  While she was stretching, her shirt rose a bit and she heard someone clear their throat.  Startled, Anna glanced down and gripped the ladder to keep from falling.

“Oh, god you scared me for a second there!”

“Sorry,” Tony said with a mirk.  “Nice view.”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“I finished with your ridiculous amounts of decorations.”

Tony nodded while looking up at the streamers and a few other decorations throughout the room.

“Are you coming to the party tonight?”

 “Probably not,” Anna said while shrugging.  “I’ve been a bit too busy to get a costume.”

Tony nodded and held out a hand to help her down the ladder.  Once she was back on solid ground, Tony handed her a stack of paper that looked like it materialized out of nowhere. 

“Can you fill these out and fax them to Pepper.  Yeah?  Good.”

Tony didn’t even wait for an answer and quickly waltzed out.  Anna looked down at the paperwork in her hands.

“God, what did he do, kill a tree?” she muttered to herself.

 

\---------------

 

It was close to 8 p.m. once Anna finished and made her way to her room.  She didn’t think she would be going to Tony’s party tonight.  She was feeling tired and didn’t even have a costume.  She walked into her room and found a box on her bed.  She lifted the lid and laughed when she was the Ironman costume with a corset top and tiny tulle skirt.

“I guess I will be going to the party after all,” she thought to herself. 

 

\---------------

 

After about a half an hour of getting ready, Anna walked into the party.  She went to the bar to get a drink when she heard a familiar voice.

“What can I get you, beautiful?”

She looked up to meet Tony’s eyes.

“Tony?”

“Well aren’t you straight forward,” Tony said as he winked. 

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Can I get a whiskey Tony?”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

He placed the drink in front of her.

“Nice outfit,” he remarked as he looked her up and down. 

Anna took a large gulp of her drink.

“Thank Tony,” she said as she looked at him to see that he was dressed in his actual Ironman suit.  “Really Tony?  We’re matching!”

Tony broke out in a huge grin.

“Well, I thought it might be fun…”

Anna laughed at his lame response.

“Alright Stark.”

Anna finished her drink and decided to let liquid courage take the reins. 

“Do you wanna dance?”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Would I ever,” he said.

He took Anna by the hand and led her to the dance floor.  She turned so that her back was to Tony and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.  The music blasted as they swayed against one another.  Anna grinded against Tony as she slid down.  Tony’s hands found their way to her hips as he pulled her back up and turned her to face him.  One hand stayed at his waist and his other hand tangled itself in her hair.  Anna wrapped her hands around his neck.  Their faces were centimeters away from one another.  They both moved in to kiss one another.  After a moment, they broke apart for a few seconds.  They were both flustered and breathless.

“Happy Halloween Anna.”

“Happy Halloween Tony.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these Halloween Oneshots! Comments are always encouraged! Happy Halloween!


End file.
